narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Curiousity Killed the Hyūga: Kōtetsu and Rei
Outskirts of Amegakure, Land of Rain As Kōtetsu Akumu casually walks the streets of his village, he feels a minor presense entering. "Hmm, no more than a Chūnin I suppose. No need to kill an innocent kid today." he thought to himself. He then continued to walk, acting as if there was nothing there. Following a odd ninja on the road for a couple hours Rei starts to think somthings off about this guy either this guy has no skill or hes not choicing to notice him so he made up his mind to go see what this ninja was doing . Kōtetsu made a slight grin and turn about. "You can come out. There's no use hiding. I can smell your chakra a mile away... Hyūga." he said, waiting for the mysteryious shinobi to appear to him. Rei frozen by the talent of this ninja he stops and blinks a couple times before he jumps out of a tree were he was spying on this ninja and not really saying much looks blank at him like a deer in the headlights of a car. "Where are you headed sir?" "What is it to you?" Kōtetsu asked, becoming annoyed by the child's stupendice question. He made a movement in his robe, although it was invisible to the shinobi. "Now, I suggest you leave before you get hurt. I'm not above hurting children." he said, a shimmer in his eye. Keeping a deadly glare on this ninja Rei notice his threat was truth and he was reaching for somthing under his cloak but acting like nothing happend Rei says "I'm just patrolling this road for other village shinobi and I have been order to took at everyones id pass ports to cross into the villages," "I am the leader of this village, I do not need ID. Now scram!" he said, his annoyance level increasing. Smirking Rei says "Oh really and i'm a Hyuga Elder i don't care if your the Hokage everyone needs the ID passports or i have permission to attack its the law."Then getting the feeling that this could end up in a fight Rei takes his stance of the Gentle fist. "You just signed your death warrant, you little twerp!" he said, taking his large kunai out. There was going to be a fight, and he wasn't going to lose. "Now, I'll give you one last chance to surrender. If you accept it, walk away. If not, I have full permission to kill." Activating his Byakugan Rei says "I refuse to let you pass by order of the Hokage of the Konoha i will stop you even if it means my life." Not wanting to start the fight Rei holds his stance and watch's. Kōtetsu simply glares at his target. He then enveloped his hand in lightning chakra. He quickly dashed towards the opponent, and thrusted his hand, hoping to make contact with the Hyūga's shoulder. Rei see's the speed and agility of this Shinobi and drops to his left knee and attempts to poke his elbow with his left index finger Eyeing Rei's movement of his fingers, he quickly jumps back, evading any touch. "Ah, ah, ah. There will be no touching of me in this match. Got it?" he said, waving his index finger around. Recalling the days of his training as a young boy with his old Teacher that would always mock him this man was going to pay for thinking so little of him.Then with no warning or show of effort Rei swings his left hand at the Shinobi's direction and a barrage of needles made of charka fires at him. "Heh..." Kōtetsu thought to himself as his chakra began to seep out. It instantly vaporized all the surrounding objects. Kōtetsu made a slight grin and spoke. "You hink I'll fall for such a amateur technque? Good luck with that." He then waited for the young bot to respond in whatever way he did. Seeing the odd chakra flow Rei notice it was a type of Anti Chakra so good thing he was able to stop the flow of Chakra for others but only if he could hit him, so with that in mind Rei leaps at the Shinobi and attempts to land a Mid Air spin kick on his head. Kōtetsu grabs the childs leg effortlessly. "Step up your game or call it quits." he said, setting the shinobi down. Rei Smirks and puts his right hand on the Shinobi's shoulder and says "no i was hoping you would do that so i could get closer and use my Gentle fist to effect your chakra!" Just then Rei Using his Gentle fist Attempts to stop the ninjas flow of chakra to his shoulder. Before Rei could inject his chakra into Kōtetsu, he released a minimal amount of his chakra, sending the Opague-eyed boy severl feet away. "You're not as smart as you look. Actually, scratch that. You don't even look smart. If you had used your eyes, you would have known that I was releasing my chakra. But you probably don't even know about that eye's blindspot. Have fun." he said as he seemingly disappeared. Getting back to his feet Rei says "What are you talking about i have no blind spots and what do you know your nothing but a normal Shinobi with no ID passport!"Thinking to himself Rei notice somthing odd a bloodline or somthing was granting him this strength but how?Pushing that thought aside Rei looks around more for the ninja or did he run? As Rei looked around, Kōtetsu tapped his shoulder, the jumped back, in case Rei tried to attack. "Heh, this will be fun." he thought as he waited for any signs of movement. Looking in the direction of the tap on his shoulder Rei thought to himself this could work to may advantage if he dos that a couple more times and i act like i'm not under standing it i can trick him into tapping me as i us my new Gentle fist slyle on my self to effect him at the same time. this could work so still acting like he notice nothing Rei starts to walk around. Kōtetsu's eyes instantly started to glow, along with a vortext that appeared near Rei. In seconds, three militia of violet-coloured shinobi ran towards Rei, kunai in hand. "Have fun." Kōtetsu said from a distance. Using the voice as a target Rei spins on the back of his foot and as a did that he twist his wrist and formed his ace jutsu Eight Triagrams Vacuum shell Rei yells as he thrust his palm at the direction of the voice and fires the shell that wrips through 1 of the attackers and right at the voice. The blast hit Kōtetsu head on, sending him into a nearby tree. He quickly got up and moved, allowing the demonic shinobi to do his dirty work. Shock that his new jutsu work Rei used Eight Triagrams Heavenly Spin to hit the other two monster next to him and send them flying, as he finish spinning Rei drop to his left knee and started to breath very deep and he notice that he had reach his limits he had used to many high ranking jutsu with not a lot of training on chakra control so he was over using his chakra without even sensing it,but he refused to give up. As Rei massacred two more shinobi, the others came as well. "Hah, there weren't three. There were three militia! You don't stand a chance." Kōtetsu said, then quickly jumping away, as to confuse the opponent. Allowing himself to look at the shear amount of Shinobi Rei says "Its no good I'm reaching my limits like this so you have more talent then i give you credit for but i still can fight ." With that said Rei takes off his whitish-gray trim short Jacket and his odd trap Pants revealing his black skin suit under the jacket and pants, once he lets it drop to the ground with a large crash it revealing its weight to be much more then normal. Rei then points both his arms at the army of Shinobi and says "This is my last resort CHAKRA CLONE JUTSU!" With that said Rei using ever inch of his chakra in his body formed millions of hands to grow from every chakra point inside him with a wave of hands rushing over the area it leaves nothing to chance it destroys everything within a 1 mile range in all directions. "Heh... fool." Kōtetsu thought as he stretched out his palms. He immediately started to absorb all the chakra in the area. He simultaneous grew stronger and evaded injury. As the chakra was absorbed, he began to walk towards Rei, who had used almost all of his chakra. "If you were smart, you would have realized that you must restrain yourself until you know what your opponents abilities entail. If you leave, I promise not to kill you. Stay and fight, you will die." he said, giving the boy an ultimatum. Unable to even stand Rei look down at the ground and says "I am Bound to the Hokage for saving my life and by his orders i most protech these roads at all cost, my honor says to fight own but my body can no longer move, so i will not stop you if you make your mind to kill me and move on.but i ask you if you spare my life in return will you let me be your personal body guard tell i can repay your kindness?" "I do not need a bodyguard. Now, I leave you. If you try to track me down, I will kill you. And that's not a threat, it's a promise." Kōtetsu said as he silently walked in the direction of Amegakure, happy to have fought someone on his weekly stroll. Unable to hold himself up any longer Rei Hyuga falls to the ground and says "We will meet again some day Kotetsu."Then Rei hyuga past out from all the chakra he used up in this battle.